King Lance Charming
Dr. King Lance Charming is a reporter with Ever Action News and the father of the Charming siblings. He is also a staff member at Ever After High, teaching Heroics 101 and Advanced Wooing. Personality King Lance Charming is a rather strict father with very high expectations for all his children. As a reporter Lance reports on school matters or about the students endeavors, he has reported on the Thronecoming Festival, the Spring Fair-est and the closing of The Marsh Pit. Dr. Charming is a brave teacher, leading his students as they perform heroic deeds, such as tracking down swamp trolls. He also cares about his students' well-being. When Hopper turned into a frog and was taken by a witch, Dr. Charming cancelled the rest of his class so that he and his students could rescue Hopper. Appearance Lance has dark blonde hair and a mustache with light streaks. His eyes are grey-blue. Family King Lance Charming is the father of Daring, Dexter and Darling Charming. He dislikes that his daughter Darling would perfer to be a hero instead of a damsel-in-distress, but he is still proud of how beautiful and ladylike she is, and how well she does in school. Dexter doesn't often please his father as he isn't as good at his father's school subjects, but Lance always reminds Dexter that he has to be only the second best. Lance is very proud of his eldest son Daring, who is spectacular in all the princely school subjects. Faculty Dr. King Charming must communicate with Maid Marian, who is the teacher of Damsel-In-Distressing class, since some of Maid Marian's lessons involve scenarios where princes are needed. Many princes are enrolled in Dr. Charming's classes, where they are sometimes busy performing heroic deeds or sorting out mishaps, and cannot make it to help the princesses. When this happens, he sends Maid Marian an arrow message to let her know. Students Hopper is a student of Heroics 101. There are many other princes in Dr. Charming's classes. Romance He is married to Queen Charming. When he was younger, he had a crush on Goldilocks and they went to a school dance together. Friends When young, he was a close friend of Pinocchio, who supported his relationship with Goldilocks. He's also friends with Pied Piper and Mad Hatter. Powers He can swoon or woo any woman. Trivia *In Shannon Hale's book series, the siblings' father is a teacher at Ever After High. However, in A Semi-Charming Kind of Life, he seems to not be a teacher anymore. This could be a continuity error, or quite possibly, he is retired by the start of A Semi-Charming Kind of Life. *Dr. King Charming won the championship crown for his Dragon-Slaying Squad back when he attended Ever After High. However, in The Class Of Classics, it shows he wasn't always good at everything. * Even though he is energy-filled and charming in front of cameras, when the cameras go off he starts slouching and looks tired or fed up. *In The Storybook of Legends, Maid Marian receives an arrow message from Dr. Charming. While tracking down swamp trolls during Heroics 101 class, Hopper got nervous and turned into a frog. A witch then took him, perhaps to cook him in a brew or spell. As a result, the rest of the Heroics 101 was cancelled, and the students of Dr. Charming's class spent the morning searching for Hopper. Since the princes are preoccupied with the search, the princesses of Damsel-In-Distressing class will have to rescue themselves. *In the Ever After High Yearbook he is without a profile picture, stating that he is "too charming for mirrorphotos". *In The Class Of Classics is shown that young Charming was clumsy, not an A -grade student and very shy with girls. Gallery The News Reporter - Duchess Swan's Lake.png|Lance reporting on The Marsh Pit Kitty Lance - SU.png|Lance Charming reporting behind Kitty Cheshire King Charming Book Art, or not....png Charming and Goldie.PNG Goldie.png Pinocchio_and_King_Charming.jpg 19275098_1109905492474654_283187067850449913_n.jpg tumblr_inline_orwol3Nfmi1s7itfo_250.png Bookball team.PNG|Bookball team Charming.PNG Rumpelstiltskin charming.PNG Pinocchio Charming.PNG King Charming.PNG Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Boys Category:Kings Category:Staff at Ever After High Category:King Lance Charming Pages